The Death And Rebirth Of Fox Fire
by mechafone
Summary: A soldier kirin sent to "pacify" a race of brutish warriors is met with confusion when she arrives in their village and finds they've become pacifists. Is this all a ruse, or is there some deeper secret they've been hiding? This is a direct tie-in story with Expanding Horizons.


Fox Fire narrowed her eyes as she approached the small village._ This is the place?_ she thought, a small frown spreading over her face. _What a waste of space. They should've sent me to a more populated village. _She shook herself off, shivering in the cold.

It was a cold and foggy morning, and the village was quiet. None of the creatures she'd been sent to convert, the Delkanos, they were called, were a wake, at least none that she could see. Fox Fire frowned at the thought of dealing with a lazy race. Maybe they weren't lazy, but simply waiting for her. It would give her great pleasure to lay waste to the place if they were aggressive.

Suddenly, she saw them, about fifty of them. They were the strangest creatures she'd ever seen. They were tall, almost as tall as the kirins. Their fur was different shades of grey and brown, as well as black. Sharp spikes grew out of their shoulder blades, giving them a barbaric appearance.

The worst part of these creatures, however, was the fact that their faces were covered. Every last one of them wore masks that hid their faces. Masks that, for all she could tell, were made out of bone.

Fox Fire spread her legs into a threatening posture as the large group approached. While the creatures were indeed a threatening sight, the kirin would not be cowed. "Stand fast!" she shouted, her horn lighting up with magic in preparation for battle. "You have all been chosen to be converted in the name of kirin law! You will submit yourselves in the name of peace!"

The creatures stopped before Fox Fire quietly, regarding her curiously. Finally, one of them stepped forward and bowed before her. "Greetings, stranger. Would you come inside and break bread with me?" Fox Fire stared at the delkano incredulously. Was this a trick? Many races were approached by the kirins. Some reacted with fear, others were simply obedient. None had ever been neighborly.

The kirin glanced at the other delkanos. All standing there, staring, none reacting, all waiting. "I assure you, we mean you no harm, and we certainly will not run. We have plenty of time to talk." The creature was male, by the sound of his voice, and his tone was disarming.

"I suppose..." Fox Fire said, finally relaxing herself. She was actually a little disappointed there would be no action. Oh well. She watched as the other delkanos shuffled past her, making their way to their simple huts made of mud and straw. The one that had spoken to her motioned for her to follow, then lead the way to his own hut, a little further to the right.

"So why have you come here?" he asked as he made his way to the back of his dark home. He lit a candle and put a small kettle over his fireplace to warm.

"Really?" Fox Fire said dryly. "Your kind seriously don't know who the kirins are, and what we do?"

"We know. I simply wish to know why_ you_ have come here."

"Because I'm a soldier. I do what is asked of me."

"No, I sense there is another reason you do the things that you do." The creature turned, it's masked eyes burning holes on Fox Fire's face. She was starting to realize just how very exposed she felt, and for all her power, how very weak and vulnerable this creature - no, _all_ of them made her feel.

"I-my duty calls me to-" she stuttered. Why could she not give him a straight answer?

As if reading her mind, the creature answered her unspoken question. "You are uncertain of your obligations because you have never asked yourself 'why'. All your life, you have only said 'yes'."

This accusation made Fox Fire seethe with anger. Even without thinking she felt her belly magically fill with water and begin to rapidly boil. "You infer that I am just a mindless puppet, is that what you mean?!"

The creature's head tilted, and Fox Fire had the faintest impression that he found her temper amusing. Before she could point this out, he reached over the fireplace and retrieved the pot from the fire. "It seems your natural water boiling abilities are instantaneous. We often sit for twenty minutes waiting for our tea to heat. Would you...?"

Fox Fire stared at him in shock. Had he riled her just to get some hot water? She hesitated for an instant longer, then stepped close and tilted her head upwards and let flow the water stored in her belly outwards and into the kettle. When she finished, the delkano leaned his head close and inhaled the steam rising from the kettle. "Wonderful. This smells of the purest spring water. Your kind has a most unique and life-giving ability. How many can claim that they can generate the purest water with magic?"

Fox Fire felt herself blush with embarrassment. "Are you so sure it doesn't smell like the inside of my stomach?"

The delkano let out a chuckle as he prepared spices for the tea. "The kirins have such wonderful gifts. Why don't you stay with us and learn our ways? I'm aware that you came here to teach and I give you my word that we will listen-but you are welcome to learn as well."

Fox Fire frowned, her eyes turning to the kettle, then to the small, simple clay cups as the delkano poured out the tea, then set about to literally break bread with his new companion. The kirin said nothing as she was offered food and drink. She took the tea offered, a skeptical look in her eyes. The first sip, however, surprised her. The tea was warm and filled with the tastes of extravagant spices. It boggled her mind; how did such a poor community afford such tea?

As if reading her mind, the delkano took a sip of his own tea, tipping the cup just under his mask. Fox Fire watched carefully as she saw the barest glimpse of rough, dangerous teeth. The delkanos were predators, why were they living like this? "Mm," the male murmured, lowering his steaming cup. "This may be the best tea we've ever had. Quite possibly it's the water. We grow our own herbs and spices, mind you, as well as the grains needed for our bread."

At the mention of bread, Fox Fire glanced down at the small portion of bread that had been offered to her. She shrugged inwardly and took a nibble. Her eyes widened with surprise at the taste - it was soft and chewy and delicious, quite possibly the best bread she'd ever eaten. The kirin narrowed her eyes with even more suspicion at the delkano before her, who returned the look with a disturbingly empty look of his own. "I assure you, you will understand. We toil not for ourselves, but for the livelihood of others, whom I'm sure you'll meet tomorrow, if you so choose."

"Why not today?" she asked, her curiosity peaked.

"It is a long walk, and the day grows late. Won't you sleep in our village tonight? I'm afraid we can't give you much more comfort than what you've already seen."

Fox Fire sighed, a small frown on her face. She hadn't exactly found this village to be too comfortable, but she did have a job to do. She still needed to find out if the delkanos were a threat, and staying in this village before making sure of that wouldn't be smart. An idea suddenly came to her, a small smirk lighting up her face. "No thanks. I'll find my own place to rest, well away from this mud-hole. Thank you for the food and drink." And with that, she rose from her place on the ground and stepped out of the hut.

The kirin soldier took a moment to gather her position, then set out for the place she'd seen the delkanos entering the village from, the opposite direction from which she'd arrived. As she disappeared past the hill leading up, the delkano male she'd spoke with watched her go. He sighed quietly and slipped back into his hut. "That place will be the end of you, friend," he murmured.

* * *

Fox Fire frowned as she walked. The road she followed continued to climb up and up as it wound around the mountain, a road she'd been following for at least five miles, with no end in sight. Had she taken a wrong turn? The sun by now had lowered to the point where the only sun left was at the top of the mountain. It took her a while longer, but finally she'd reached the top. Her eyes widened with shock at what lay before her.

There was another road, but this one stretched out from the mountain until it connected with another mountain - almost half a mile away. Was this made by the delkanos? Was it a natural structure? Either way, it was an impossible structure. The road ahead was a perfectly straight structure, polished smooth.

Fox Fire crept closer to the edge of the bridge. The wind up here was cold and strong; one step too close to the edge, one strong gust, and she'd fall for hundreds of feet to the bottom, where a raging river ran underneath. The river was wide and wild, this bridge was the only way across for miles. The hills and mountains made it nearly impossible to walk across without flying, and kirins were not fliers.

Filled with fear and anxiety, Fox Fire stared at the other side. Did she dare make this trek? Would the wind push her over the edge to the shark rocks below? No. She had a duty. She had to see this through. The delkanos had a secret, and she was determined to uncover it herself. She stepped forward away from the mountain, and began the long walk across.

The first few steps were fine. The ground was firm and strong, and wouldn't see decay for another few hundred years. The bridge was littered with little tiny stones, though, and did not provide the kirin with proper stability. More than once or twice she let out a little gasp of fright as she lost her footing and slid. The wind was strong here as well, and pushed against her with alarming force.

Finally, after more than twenty minutes of taking it slow, Fox Fire made it across the giant bridge, and left her more than a little shaken. The mountain the bridge was connected to was almost identical to the one she'd just left, and lead downward in a spiral. She began the long trek downwards, feeling much more relaxed now that she was off the bridge.

By now, the sun had set, though the sky still held enough light to see. As she rounded the mountain, she saw before her a sprawling valley, and at the end of it was what looked to be a small section of jungle. Tall palm trees littered the area, evidence of fresh water and a tropical climate. How was that even possible? She'd just come from a dead, wet, mud-soaked village at the mountain's base. How was this possible? The only thing she could think of: magic. A magic that should've been impossible. The delkanos were not magic-wielders. According to her people, they were brutes known for their violence and war-mongering, and no magic available to them.

Fox Fire was beginning to realize that the delkano were much more than what her people had told her they would be. That, or much less. Had she been misinformed? Had she been lied to? The kirin stopped in her walking. She could_ not_ start down this path. The moment she started doubting her upbringing, it would be over._ She_ would be over.

Finally, after making it down the mountain, the kirin began the long walk into the valley. As she walked, she came across vast fields of what seemed to be farming communities, yet there were no houses here. No ranch-buildings, no farms, yet livestock were aplenty. Cows, goats, chickens, all the animals one would expect on a large farm, and yet no place to keep them all. Where were the farmers houses? Yet for all this empty land, the fields had been taken care of. The land was tilled, watered, cared for. Who took care of this place if no one stayed to take care of it?

Fox Fire left the farming land behind her, and kept heading for the area she'd seen in the mountains, the place in the back of the valley. She came upon a small patch of trees. Palm trees were littered everywhere, suggesting she was close to an area full of sand. Soon, she was past the trees. Her eyes widened as she saw a breathtakingly beautiful village.

It was a a place like no other village she'd seen before. It was huge, with many houses built high up in the trees, and it all surrounded a great waterfall. The village was all connected, with many houses on the ground, some in the trees, some houses built into the cliff that houses the water fall. Suddenly, Fox Fire began to see faces, dozens and dozens of faces looking at her, poking out of windows or doorways. Fox Fire was floored at the adversity, the different creatures. They were all different.

Ponies, griffons, harpy ponies, changelings, and dozens of other creatures she'd never seen before. There was one thing that connected them, though. Their age; they were all children.

Fox Fire was still in shock when two of the younglings approached her. These were two that she recognized - they were kirin children, one male and the other female. The male was a confident looking lad, no more than ten years old. He was a cross between yellow and green, with watery blue mane and tail. The female looked less confident. She was a beautiful blueish green color with soft brown mane and tail. Her horn was big for her age, even larger than Fox Fire's.

Fox Fire and the male stared at each other in silence. The adult was unsure of what to say, so the child spoke, an angry hushed voice. "You're here to ruin everything, aren't you?"

This accusation brought an indignant response from Fox Fire. "Wh-what? Ruin? What are you talking about, child? I've come to initiate the delkano under kirin law. You should know this. What is this place?"

Both children glared at Fox Fire as if she'd said something terrible. "You leave the delkano alone!" the girl said, but like the kirin beside her, she kept her voice hushed. "They take care of us and teach us how to take care of ourselves."

Fox Fire frowned at the tone in which she was being spoken to. She let her gaze wander for a moment, and she quickly began to understand. Many of the creatures here were normal - you'd find them in any of their respective territories. Ponies, griffons, even changelings. And yet, some of them were mixed breeds. She could make out an aquatic griffon in the lake, a duck griffon. She'd never seen one of those, before. Another griffon near the trees revealed her to be mixed with some kind of canine.

There were even rare monsters here that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years. Fox Fire could make out a creature in the back, trying to hide in the darkness, but it's natural blue markings illuminated it. It had the head and neck of a pony despite the tall head crest and ear fins, the front arms of some kind of grasping creature, tall wings, and the rest of it's body looked like it was made for swimming, a simple long tail.

Another sweep of her eyes brought her to what appeared to be a small dragon, about as big as a full grown kirin. The young thing's body was brown, with lines of blue all along his body. Closer examination told Fox Fire that the creature had three rocky spouts on it's back - it was a geyser dragon, one of the rarest type of earth dragon. They were peaceful, but thought to have been wiped out years ago - and by the delkano, no less.

Fox Fire began to realize what this village was - it was a community of the children whose villages had been purified by the kirin, those that had refused to fall in line under kirin law. In all her years before now, never had Fox Fire thought of it as cruel, or unjust. It had always been something that the kirin needed to do - to unify the entire world. The kirins knew what had to be done to do this, and she had never questioned it. Not until now.

The young soldier looked down at the two children before her, only now aware of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She sighed quietly and brushed at her face with a leg. "So..." she began, looking down at the two young kirin before her. "the delkano, they...?"

"They saved us. From _you_." the male told her, his voice as harsh as before.

Fox Fire began to back away from the village. It was all too much, far too much to take in. It was a horrible burden to realize this truth - that her kind weren't saviors of the world; they were murderers of the world. They weren't spreading peace and order, they were creating orphans and violence.

She turned right around and ran back the way she'd come. She didn't even stop as she crossed the bridge across the mountains. Finally, she began to reach the muddy grounds that she'd left. She kept on running until she very nearly ran into a delkano. He sat in the middle of the road, as if he'd been waiting there for her the entire time. She came to a stop before him, breathless and more than a little terrified. Not of him, but of what she'd become.

The two stood there facing each other, neither with a word to say to each other. Finally, the delkano spoke. "What did you find?" he asked her quietly.

Fox Fire closed her eyes, fresh tears spilling to the ground. "I...I found a terrible truth. I saw myself, and what I've been doing to the world. I've been killing it..."

The delkano nodded slowly. If he had a sympathetic look for her, she couldn't see it through his mask. "That is what we discovered about ourselves many, many generations ago, and have been trying to atone for it, here."

Fox Fire looked up into the bigger creature's blank face. "Teach me how? Teach me how to atone for the wrongs I've done. Tell me how you do that here."

The delkano lowered his gaze until the "eyes" of his mask settled on Fox Fire's face, and for the first time, she wasn't unsettled by the look. His was the look of a teacher, hers a student. He nodded, just once, then turned and headed back to the village silently. Fox Fire followed, eager to begin this new look on life.


End file.
